Caraco
Caraco (カラコ, Karako) is a Namekian who was originally a Warrior-type Namekian but eventually moved to the Dragon Clan and later becomes the Grand Elder of Namek. Afterwards, Caraco regains his youth and moves back to the Warrior clan and later becomes a Super Namek. Overview Appearance Caraco looks strikingly similar to Piccolo and Nail. He wears a gray scarf and has his entire torso exposed. He wears a blue obi (similar to that of Piccolo's and Nail's) with a black vest and pants (also similar to Piccolo's and Nail's but a different color) and brown pointed boots (which most other Namekians wear). Once he moves to the Dragon Clan and becomes Grand Elder, he looks noticeably like Guru, only less obese. Personality As a Warrior-type Namekian, Caraco is a sarcastic person with a crude and crass sense of humor who cares deeply for his Namekin brethren. He is very dedicated and will fight to the very end until he is defeated (or killed). Once moving over to the Dragon Clan, Caraco became wiser and more intelligent as he aged. Biography Caraco was born in Age 242, the around the same time the Nameless Namekian was born. Born with a high power level, Caraco was immediately assigned to the Warrior group and trained so he could protect his home planet and brothers from any impending doom. Around Age 261, before the climate shift on Namek, Caraco became old and moved to the Dragon Clan. Afterwards, he became the Grand Elder of Namek and created a new set of Dragon Balls. During the drought, Caraco dies. Once Guru becomes Grand Elder, he uses the Dragon Balls he created to bring back Caraco who later used the Dragon Balls himself to restore his youth and moves back to the Warrior group so he can continue to protect his planet (namely from an evil Namekian named Xylophone). Eventually he leaves Namek to explore the universe and leaves Nail in his place. Power level Caraco has a power level of 60,000 as a Warrior Namekian. Once becoming a Dragon Clan member, his power level drops to 55,000. Once having his youth restored, in increases back to 60,000 and again increases to 75,000. Techniques and special abilites *'Flight' – The ability to fly by pushing his ki out of his feet. *'Gekiretsu Hakai' – A rush attack used in his base form. Caraco punches the opponent in the face and uppercuts them in the stomach before rapidly punching their gut. Afterwards, Caraco double-axe handle punches his opponent to the ground. *'Gigantic Rush' – A rush attacked used in his Great Namek form. First, Caraco claps his opponent, smashing them in between his hands. Next, he punches them into the ground and stomps on them three times. *'Great Namek' – The Namekian ability to increase the user's size. *'Impact Grenade' – Caraco can create a small, condensed energy sphere on his finger tip which creates a giant explosion upon impact. *'Judgement Buster' – A punch followed by a point-blank energy wave. This is Caraco's finishing move. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – Caraco can detect the power levels of other beings. *'Meteor Assault' – A rush attack that's one of the Meteor attacks. *'Mystic Attack' – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs. *'Namekian Fusion '– While Caraco does not fuse with any other Namekians, it is safe to say Caraco is capable of fusing with other Namekians. *'Regeneration' – Caraco possesses the Namekian trait to regenerate lost body parts as long as his head remains intact. Caraco is even capable of regenerating after being decapitated as long as his head is still in one piece. *'Twin Cannon' – Caraco fires two big energy waves from his hands that explode on the opponent simultaneously. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Forms Great Namek Caraco is capable of growing to around 25-30 feet tall, increasing both his size and power while remaining just as fast. In this form, Caraco is capable of using his Gigantic Rush technique. Trivia *Caraco's name is a pun on the Spanish word for snail, 'caraco'l. *Caraco's attire is an alternate costume for Nail in the video games. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks